


under the risan sun

by Duck_Life



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash February, Humor, Intimacy, Sunburn, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:29:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22586401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duck_Life/pseuds/Duck_Life
Summary: Beverly and Deanna's vacation goes awry when Bev gets sunburned.
Relationships: Beverly Crusher/Deanna Troi
Kudos: 29





	under the risan sun

“I’ve never seen anyone burn this bad,” Deanna says, rubbing more aloe-infused gel into the angry red skin on Beverly’s back. “I’m sorry, honey, I know how much this must sting.” 

“No you don’t,” Bev grumbles, her face pressed into the resort bedspread. “Only other redheads know this kind of pain.” 

“Well, that’s probably true.” Deanna squeezes more gel into her palm and rubs it in soothing circles over her partner’s sunburned skin. “You know I love you, but I have to admit— this is far less sexy than if you had let me rub sunblock on you.” 

“Just wait til it starts blistering and peeling,” Beverly says. “Then it’ll be  _ really _ sexy.” 

Deanna smiles sympathetically as she sweeps a thumb across the space between Beverly’s shoulder blades. “Why  _ didn’t  _ you put sunblock on?”

Beverly groans again. “I think I might have been a little too enthusiastic to see you in your swimsuit.” 

"You can see me in my swimsuit whenever you want," Deanna reminds her. "Book a holodeck. We'll take a dip."

"I was kind of hoping while we were on Risa we could actually, you know,  _ enjoy _ Risa," Beverly sighs. "The balmy breeze, the beautiful beaches… Alyssa said the waterfalls were stunning."

"All the sightseeing I want to do is right here," Deanna points out, sliding her hands over the small of Beverly's back. "I could enjoy this view for hours."

"Just you wait until I'm red all over like a lobster."

"Sexiest lobster I've ever seen." Deanna leans forward and kisses the side of her head, the shell of her ear. "Sunburned or not, you're the most beautiful woman on  _ any  _ planet."

"Now you're just trying to butter me up," Beverly says, the smirk evident in her voice. 

"Yes," Deanna agrees. "Like a lobster." Beverly grabs the pillow beneath her head and whirls around to whap Deanna with it while the other woman laughs and laughs. 

The sunburn stings, yes. But being with Deanna, light and carefree like this, almost makes it hurt less. 


End file.
